legobattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Invizable vs. Griffin Turner vs. Alien Queen
Two hours before the battle... Amset-Ra: BIONICLE! BIONICLE! BIONICLE! Dr. Inferno: Why are you so excited, Amset-Ra? Amset-Ra: BIONICLE has returned after a four-year apocalypse! Take that, Hero Factory! BIONICLE! BIONICLE! Dr. Inferno: *whispering to Ogel* He's crazy. Ogel: *whispering to Dr. Inferno* I have to admit, he is. The battle! Dr. Inferno: Welcome to Amset-Ra's Fighting Pyramid! The Sting Rayzor drama is finally over, so we're back at the Fighting Pyramid. Ogel: Yay! Dr. Inferno: In the red corner is our invisible friend who could be a Round 3 Qualifier tonight, Invizable! Invizable: Another alien? This one looks like a cross between an Alien Commander and Spy Clops. Dr. Inferno: Very funny. In the green corner... oh wow, it's Griffin Turner! He's my idol! Griffin Turner: Yo, dude! Let's rock 'n' roll! Ogel: You're not a rock star you know? Invizable: I'm the rock star! Dr. Inferno: In the yellow corner is the leader of the Mars invasion that happened roughly eight years ago, the Alien Queen! Alien Queen: Bow to me, peasants! Bow to me, or feel the wrath of your queen! Dr. Inferno: And here's Axel with his prediction. Axel: I'd say the Alien Queen will be the likely winner. I mean, she's the supreme ruler of the entire alien race! Alien Queen: Good choice, slave. If you had chosen otherwise... Axel: Don't you start! Dr. Inferno: Guess what time it is! Griffin Turner: It's rock 'n' roll time, dude! Dr. Inferno: We had that discussion earlier, Griffin. It's AWARD TIME! Audience: YEEEEAAAAHHHHH! Dr. Inferno: The Minifigure of the Week is Fluminox. Fluminox: A wise ninja sees what others cannot. Sensei Wu: Stop stealing my catchphrase! Dr. Inferno: And the User of the Week is Tu-Sais-Qui. Audience: Who? Dr. Inferno: You know who. Tu-Sais-Qui: That's exactly it! Dr. Inferno: Ogel? Ogel: Fight! DING DING DING ZARK! Griffin Turner: Yaziziziziziz! Not cool, dude! Dr. Inferno: Invizable has just blasted Griffin. Wonderful opener! Alien Queen: Commanders! I need Battalion C Force D and Battalion D force C! Pronto! Alien Commanders: Right away, Milady. Dr. Inferno: The Queen has called in two alien forces. Griffin Turner: Whoa, dude! Speed boost! Whoosh! Alien Queen: Oof! Is that how you treat a queen? Invizable: Now to make my move... Hyperfire! ZARKZARKZARKZARKZARKZARK! Aliens:'' AAAHHHH! '''Alien Commander 1:' Whatever you do, do NOT back down! Alien Commander 2: Formation 5, Aliens! Aliens: YES SIR! Dr. Inferno: Some of the aliens are stacking on top of each other! How will this be to the Queen's advantage? Alien Queen: Because I get to use them as a sword! Whoosh! CLONK! Griffin Turner: I'm seein' stars, dude... Alien Commander 1: We need to find the invisible one. Activate the radar system! Aliens: YES SIR! Bzzzznnnnn... Invizable: Bouncing safe! BOUNCE BOUNCE BOUNCE CRUNCH! Alien Commander 1: Retreat! Alien Queen: Oh no you don't! Alien Commander 2: Fire! ZARKZARKZARKZARKZARKZARK! Griffin Turner: Not again, dude! Speed boost! Whoosh! Insert bowling pins sound here! Alien Commander 2: My army! Alien Queen: That's it. You are both disqualified! THWACK! THWACK! Alien Commanders: AAAAAAHHHHHH! Ogel: Ring-out. Invizable: Bouncing safe! BOUNCE BOUNCE BOUNCE CRUNCH! Alien Queen: Urg... Ugh... Ogel: Alien Queen is eliminated! Commandosaur: Nooooooo! Griffin Turner: Yo! I'm not goin' down without a fight! Speed boost! Invizable: Oh no! My invisibility! Vorp! Whoosh! Invizable: Ha-ha! Sproing... Griffin Turner: Whooooooaaaa, dude! Ogel: Ring-out. Invizable is the winner! Dr. Inferno: Griffin charged Invizable just as his invisibility wore off. Invizable side-stepped Griffin as he charged into the ropes and rebounded out of the arena. Amset-Ra: I'm back after my total excitement about BIONICLE! Invizable will not only replace Dr. Inferno as the next announcer, but he will also bypass Round 2! Dr. Inferno will replace Ogel as the referee, and Ogel... it's off to the dungeon for you! Ogel: Why? I was always the best ref! Amset-Ra: I couldn't think of anything better. Guards, take him away. Two Anubis Guards carry Ogel to the dungeon. Amset-Ra: Fans, you each get to vote in two fighters instead of the usual one fighter. End transmission. See the Fighter Rankings as of this battle. How much did you enjoy Invizable vs. Griffin Turner vs. Alien Queen? 1 (Least) 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 (Most) Category:Season 1 Category:Round 1 Battles